


SINTONÍA [EDAM]

by irohny



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Eric piensa que podría ser peor. Adam no piensa.





	SINTONÍA [EDAM]

_Maldición._

Eric había imaginado todas las situaciones en las que se podía encontrar en su cumpleaños. Ninguna involucraba estar caminando a casa, solo, con frío y luego de ser robado. La única motivación de sus pies para moverse era que luego los enterraría muy profundo en el trasero de Otis por abandonarlo. ¡Abandonarlo en su cumpleaños! Debería haber algún tipo de condena por eso.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó ruidos en su espalda, más bien se aferró a sus propios brazos y siguió caminando con la vista al frente. En serio, ¿No podía haber un camino más aterrador que este? Eric podía visualizar fácilmente a Michael Myers salir de los árboles con su motosierra y comenzar a perseguirlo. Probablemente ni siquiera se esforzaría en correr porque agregar una persecución a su lista de cosas que pasaron hoy no está en sus planes.

 _Mierda, mis pies.  
_  
Eric quiere llorar. Podría llorar. Pero prefiere sentarse en la parada de autobús hasta que el dolor en sus pies se calme lo suficiente. No hay rastros de vida humana a esas horas de la noche y con ese frío infernal, solo un pobre adolescente disfrazado y abandonado. _Já_ _, ese soy yo._

Hay ruidos a su derecha, justo por donde vino. Eric no voltea a ver y por un segundo considera que el asesino loco de las películas puede estar persiguiéndole. Hasta que algo mucho más increíble se presenta frente a sus ojos.

O alguien.

—¿Trabajando?

Eric parpadea ante la pregunta.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Trabajando, Tromboner?

Adam está parado justo allí haciendo un chiste estúpido con su cara estúpida y su voz estúpida. _Estúpido._ Y Eric realmente no está de humor, por Dios, siente la ira trepar por su garganta y está a punto de gritarle que se vaya al infierno, pero recuerda que es de noche y está solo, que le robaron y que por alguna razón horrible del destino, Adam es la primera persona conocida que ve en el día y, por suerte, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprovecharlo.

—Claro, Adam. Oye, ¿Me prestarías tu teléfono? Sólo haré una llamada para que me vengan a buscar, será solo un segundo. Por favor.

Adam asiente. Los ojos de Eric se iluminan

—Es verdad... Debería llamar a la policía. Por toda la cosa de la prostitución, ¿Sabes? No permitido por esta zona, Tromboner.

Eric abre la boca para hablar, luego la cierra, luego toma su peluca y se la lanza a Adam en la cara.

—¡Ugh, estoy tan harto de ti y tus estúpidas bromas! ¡Hoy fue el peor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, quiero irme a casa y sólo te estoy pidiendo tu maldito teléfono para hacer una jodida llamada de un puto segundo! ¿¡Quieres darme tu teléfono, grandísimo idiota!?

_Wow, creo que si hablaba un segundo más, moría por asfixia._

Ese había sido un gran descargo de su parte, pero Adam estaba en la misma posición y con el mismo rostro indiferente de siempre, la peluca rubia siendo sostenida con fuerza por su diestra.

—¿Terminaste? Ni siquiera tengo un teléfono, imbécil.

Esa fue una respuesta bastante más pacífica y corta de lo que Eric esperaba. Genial. Al menos no lo golpearían hoy.

Eric suspiró muy poco dispuesto a disculparse, y observó a Adam comenzar a alejarse.

—¿Me devuelves mi peluca?

Adam se detuvo, bajó la mirada a la peluca en sus manos y habló dándole la espalda.

—Cuando me acerqué a ti tuve toda la intención de romperte todos los huesos, marica.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir ante eso? ¿ _Gracias por no patear mi trasero por ninguna razón?_

—Pero no lo hice.

Adam levantó la mirada, como esperando que Eric entendiera su punto.

Eric no entendía.

—¿Gracias...? —intentó.

Adam rodó los ojos.

—Quizás alguien más sí lo haga.

¿Ahora le metía miedo? _Oh, vamos._

—Sólo, devuélveme la peluca, Adam —extendió su mano, porque obviamente no iba a caminar esos cinco pasos hasta alcanzarla, no.

Adam parecía contener la rabia. Suspiró y apretó la mandíbula mientras Eric fruncía el ceño en confusión ante lo que parecía el idiota más grande de la historia teniendo un debate interno.

—La llevaré, ¿Bien? La llevaré a tu casa. A la peluca —dijo Adam, y la señaló como para meter más énfasis en eso. Eric nunca se sintió más confundido.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Eso significa que vengas conmigo, estúpido!

Oh. _Oh._

¿Es esto real? ¿Acaso Eric se quedó dormido en algún momento? ¿Adam acaba de decirle que lo acompañaría a su casa?

Eric estaba a media sonrisa cuando Adam volvió a abrir su boca.

—Y nada de... Mariconadas, ¿Bien?

 _¿Qué mierda?_

Eric rodó los ojos y se acercó a Adam.

—Bien, bien. Como digas.

En serio, no esperaba que hablaran de sus vidas y se contaran sus secretos más íntimos, pero el silencio y la tensión se sentían tanto que Eric consideró por momentos rechazar la invitación. Al menos Adam podría insultarlo o algo, no solo caminar a un metro de distancia en completo silencio, como si no estuviera.

—¿Y qué haces aquí a esta hora?

¿Por qué preguntó? Bueno, Eric no es un chico capaz de permanecer en silencio por mucho tiempo, es simpático y sabe llevar conversaciones.

Pero Adam es Adam.

—No te importa.

Y esa respuesta era _tan_ obvia.

—Genial, sí. Bueno.

Eric suspiró. _Podría ser peor._

Pero aún tenía frío y sus pies aún dolían. Aún era su cumpleaños y aún estaba enojado con Otis y con el universo por hacerlo pasar por esto.

—Entonces... —ese era Eric intentando mantener una conversación por quinta vez, pero siendo interrumpido por las manos de Adam en sus hombros con... Una... ¿Chaqueta?

¿¡Era su chaqueta!? Eric habrá puesto una expresión rara porque Adam arrugó la nariz y alejó las manos, llevándolas a sus bolsillos, con solo una ligera camiseta de mangas largas puesta.

—Hay policías por allá. No permitido lo de... —señaló con la cabeza la ropa de Eric—. No quiero ir preso o algo por el estilo.

_Algo es algo._

—Gracias, Adam.

Eric se metió en la chaqueta que estaba cálida y olía a Adam. Respiró profundo.

Adam asintió.

—Nada de mariconadas, Tromboner.

Esta vez, Eric respetó el silencio hasta que visualizó su casa a sólo unas calles de distancia. Ya no necesitaba la compañía de Adam.

—Adam, por allá es mi casa —avisó y se detuvieron: resultó incómodo porque se suponía que debían despedirse ahora—. Supongo que no quieres un beso —bromeó Eric, considerando que había pasado cierto nivel de confianza con Adam.

Adam lo miró. Se acercó. Eric hiperventiló.

Y definitivamente fue extraño porque cerró los ojos esperando un beso y sólo recibió una mordida en su mejilla. Una mordida _muy_ fuerte en su pobre mejilla.

—Ouch.

Se frotó la piel magullada mientras buscaba respuestas en el rostro indiferente de Adam. No encontró nada.

—Adiós, marica.

El otro se fue dándole la espalda y caminando a paso lento. Eric lo observó irse hasta que finalmente se decidió por volver a su casa.

—¿Y esa chaqueta? —preguntó su hermana al día siguiente.

Eric dejó su plato de comida para mirar la chaqueta colgada y sonreír.


End file.
